Tell me Lies
by sweetheartklaroline
Summary: Caroline Forbes zwischen zwei Hybriden, doch für welchen soll sie sich entscheiden ? Für Tyler oder vielleicht doch lieber für Klaus ? Genau das ist die Frage. Diese Klaroline Fanfiction beginnt mit dem Ende, der dritten Staffel und behandelt ausschließlich das Liebesdreieck um Caroline, Klaus und Tyler. Aber natürlich kommen auch die meisten anderen Charaktere der Serie vor.
1. Chapter 1 - He is Alive

Meine erste Fanfiction zum Thema „The Vampire Diaries", würde mich riesig über Kommentare dazu freuen, egal ob mit Lob oder Kritik. =)

_**Chapter 1 - He is Alive**_

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als es Caroline wieder zum ehemaligen Anwesen der Lockwood's zurückzog. Sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt richtig war, noch ein letztes Mal an diesen Ort zurück zukommen. Jetzt wo Klaus und somit seine gesamte Blutlinie vernichtet war, hätte alles besser werden können.

Die Blondine blieb stehen und schluckte. Wenn sie die Wahl dazu gehabt hätte, wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich noch immer auf freiem Fuß. Was ihr jedoch im Endeffekt auch nicht besonders viel ausgemacht hätte. Das Einzige, was für sie hingegen gezählt hätte, war das die Person, die sie am meisten liebte auch weiterhin am Leben sein konnte. Sie hätte wirklich alles dafür getan, um bis in alle Ewigkeit an Tyler's Seite sein zu können. Wofür es jetzt allerdings inzwischen wohl bereits zu spät sein musste. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass er einfach so sterben musste. Hatte ihn einfach im Stich gelassen, auch wenn sie es nicht zwangsläufig auch freiwillig getan hatte. Sondern eher weil er sie dazu gezwungen hatte.

Langsam setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, immerhin hatte sie nicht vor sich noch länger an dieser Stelle aufzuhalten. Nein ganz im Gegenteil, schließlich hoffte sie sich wenigstens noch von ihrem Liebsten verabschieden zu können.

Je näher sie der Ruine kam, umso nervöser wurde sie. Was genau würde sie dort noch erwarten? Sie hatte keine Ahnung und auch ihre überempfindlichen Sinne, verrieten ihr nicht im Geringsten etwas über das was als nächstes geschehen würde. Unsicher setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Mit jedem weiteren ihrer Schritte, trennten sie nun mehr nur noch wenige Meter von ihrem Ziel. Obwohl sie sich im Gegenzug zu ihren eigentlichen Fähigkeiten als Vampir hingegen, schon fast genauso langsam wie eine Schnecke fortbewegte. Dabei hätte sie binnen von Sekunden ihr Ziel erreichen können. Doch sie hatte es nicht eilig, viel mehr wollte sie den Augenblick in dem sie ihn finden würde, solange wie möglich herauszögern.

Schon allein der bloße Gedanke daran, ließ sie jegliches Gefühl unterhalb ihrer Knie verlieren und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich kaum noch vorwärts bewegen konnte. Dennoch zwang sie sich selbst dazu, einfach geradeaus weiter zulaufen. Sicher, ohne diese ganzen verwirrenden Gefühle in ihrem Kopf wäre es grade jetzt mit Sicherheit einfacher zu Recht zukommen. Aber auch wenn es vielleicht blöd klingen mochte, so war es ihr auch unmöglich ohne sie leben zu können. Wieder versuchte sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. Noch hatte sie die Wahl weiterzugehen oder sich doch noch einfach umzudrehen und so schnell sie konnte davon zulaufen. Unschlüssig warf sie einen Blick in die Richtung aus der sie soeben gekommen war, bevor sie sich schließlich doch dazu entschied es einfach hinter sich zu bringen.

Eilig beschleunigte sie nun mehr doch noch ihre anfänglich langsamen Schritte, so dass sie in der Dunkelheit kaum noch zwischen den einzelnen Nadelbäumen zu erkennen war. Erst an den augenscheinlich verlassenen Grundmauern des alten Anwesens der Familie Lockwood angekommen stoppte sie schließlich. Bevor sie, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, die mit Moose bewachsenen Treppen nach unten, in die noch immer gut erhaltenen Kellerräume stieg. „Tyler...", rief sie, in der Hoffnung wenigstens noch ein letztes Mal seine Stimme hören zu können.

Zur gleichen Zeit, befand sich abgesehen von Caroline tatsächlich noch eine weitere Gestalt unterhalb des bereits vor Jahren zerstörten Anwesens. Es war Klaus, welcher mit Ungeduld Bonnie's Rückkehr erwartete. Nach Jahrhunderten auf der Erde, als ein unsterbliches Wesen, sollte es für ihn doch normalerweise ein Kinderspiel sein, sich zumindest für wenige Stunden an einem Fleck aufhalten zu können. Doch wenn es überhaupt etwas gab, was er noch mehr hasste als nicht zu bekommen was er wollte, dann war es auf etwas warten zu müssen. Genauso wie jetzt, wo er im Körper dieses Schwachkopf's Tyler Lockwood gefangen war. Zwar gehörte dieser immer noch zu seiner fast unbesiegbaren Armee von Hybriden, seine Loyalität ihm als sein Schöpfer gegenüber ließ jedoch hingegen mehr als nur zu wünschen übrig. Das Einzige, was ihn inzwischen nur noch interessierte, war seine hübsche blonde Vampir-Freundin. Er schnaubte verächtlich, so gesehen erwies dieser ihm, wenn auch eher unfreiwillig, gerade einen ganz besonderen Dienst, indem er ihm seinen eigenen Körper vorübergehend überließ. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er es die nächsten Einhundert Jahre auch darin aushalten würde. Verdammt wo steckte diese verfluchte Bennett Hexe, wenn sie gebraucht wurde. Wütend ballte er seine recht Hand zur Faust. Lange hielt er es hier unten mit Sicherheit nicht mehr aus. Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, ihm seinen eigentlichen Körper wieder zu beschaffen?

„Tyler...?".

Kaum merkbar zuckte er bei diesem Namen zusammen. Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken, waren ihm auch die deutlich näher kommenden Schritte bisher nicht aufgefallen. Jetzt jedoch konnte er die Anwesenheit eines anderen übernatürlichen Wesens, mehr als nur deutlich spüren. Er brauchte auch nicht lange, um herauszufinden um welche Person es sich dabei handelte. Es war Caroline, eine der wenigen Personen mit welcher er nicht unbedingt gerechnet hatte.

„Tyler...geht es dir gut, wo bist du?", fragte sie besorgt.

Klaus zögerte für einen kurzen Moment. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, sich in das Leben eines seiner Hybriden einzumischen, bis jetzt jedenfalls nicht. Doch schon allein ihr atemberaubend schöner Anblick, forderte ihn geradezu heraus, so dass es ihm unmöglich erschien ihr auch weiterhin widerstehen zu können.

„Caroline...?".

Beinahe zu Tode erschrocken, drehte sich die Blondine in die Richtung, aus der gerade eben noch ihr Name gekommen war. Doch mit dem, was sie dort erwartete, hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wie konnte das nur sein? Genau vor ihr stand er, und schaute sie durch seine dunklen Augen an. Vorsichtig machte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, wobei sie irgendwie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass irgendetwas hier nicht richtig sein konnte.

„Tyler...?", fragte sie um nochmals auf Nummer sicher zugehen. Nur für den Fall, dass sie sich seine Anwesenheit auch nicht einfach nur einbildete. Es klang wahrscheinlich ziemlich verrückt, doch manchmal konnte aus puren Wunschvorstellungen ganz leicht Realität werden. Vielleicht passierte genau das ja auch gerade jetzt und hier, genau in diesem Moment.

Misstrauisch ging sie ein paar schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu, und streckte ihre rechte Hand nach ihm aus. Um herauszufinden, ob er es wirklich war, und nicht nur irgendein Trick ihrer Fantasie, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie musste ihn berühren können. Sofern es ihr gelang, musste er einfach real sein. Ängstlich schloss sie ihre Augen, während sie erneut auf ihn zulief. Sie wollte einfach nicht sehen, wie ihre fast schon zu reale Fantasie ihr doch wieder nur irgendwelche Streiche spielte.

Als sie jedoch kurz darauf in seine muskulösen Arme fiel, wusste sie, dass sie nicht nur träumte. Er war wirklich hier, und es schien ihm wirklich gut zugehen.

Genervt verdrehte Klaus die Augen, nachdem die Blondine ihm ohne großartiges zu tun, direkt in die Arme gefallen war. Ihr ganzes 'Oh mein Gott, bist du es wirklich...' Getue, gefiel ihm fast noch weniger, als seine vorübergehende Gestalt. Doch es war seine Wahl gewesen. Wenn er es nicht von selbst gewollt hätte, dann hätte er sich ihr gegenüber auch nicht zu erkennen geben müssen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, weshalb du noch hier bist...wenn die anderen Klaus doch schon längst erledigt haben müssten", flüsterte sie, fast vollkommen überwältigt, von dem was sie gerade fühlte.

Als sie seinen Namen erwähnte, zuckte er innerlich zusammen. Wünschte sie sich etwa seinen Tod, und was würde der eigentliche Besitzer dieses Körpers wohl darauf antworten, wenn er dazu gerade in der Lage gewesen wäre?

Nachdenklich strich er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, es ist schon alles richtig so. Bonnie hat in Emily's Grimoire einen Zauber gefunden, welcher mich doch noch irgendwie beschützen konnte", antwortete er, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihr als Erklärung für sein überleben genügen würde.

So gesehen, entsprach seine Lüge somit sogar zum Teil der Wahrheit, wenn auch nur in geringer Form, und auch nur um es für sie so glaubwürdig wie möglich erscheinen zulassen. Er holte einmal tief Luft, um diese auch sogleich langsam wieder auszuatmen. Was zur Hölle war nur auf einmal in ihn gefahren?

„Was war das für ein Zauber - und warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt, sondern mich einfach weggeschickt?", wütend hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an.

Wie hatte er sie nur in dem Glauben lassen können, dass er ebenfalls sterben würde, sobald auch Klaus für immer aus dem Weg geräumt war. Mit Recht sauer, löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, stemmte ihre Hände gegen seinen Oberkörper und warf ihn mit einer einzelnen Bewegung gegen die alte Steinmauer hinter ihm. So einfach würde er ihr nicht entkommen. Er mochte zwar stark sein, doch sie war es immerhin genauso.

Ärgerlich verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust, während sie ihn wütend aus ihren zusammengekniffenen Augen an funkelte. Wie hatte er es nur wagen können, ihr das zu verschweigen.

Solch eine Reaktion hatte der Hybrid nicht kommen sehen. Ob gleich ihm natürlich bewusst war, welche Kräfte in der Blondine schlummerten, hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass sie nicht einmal auf die Liebe ihres Lebens Rücksicht nehmen würde.

Mit einer weiteren schnellen Bewegung ihrerseits, baute sie sich schließlich wieder vor ihm auf, und drückte ihn mit der flachen Hand gegen die alten Steine. So das ihm ihre einzigartige Schönheit beinahe jeden klaren Gedanken raubte. Wie schaffte sie es nur gleichzeitig so wütend und doch gleichzeitig so hübsch auszusehen?

Klaus hatte alle Mühe, sie nicht sofort quer durch den Raum zu schleudern. Schließlich musste er sich das alles nicht unbedingt gefallen lassen. Dennoch hielt er sich lieber bedeckt, weil er zugeben musste, das er keine Ahnung hatte, was sein kleiner Sklave in dieser Situation wohl am besten getan hätte, wenn er selbst und nicht sein Herr und Meister die Kontrolle über jede einzelne Zelle seines noch so armseligen Körpers gehabt hätte.

„Irgendein Zauber eben...außerdem wollte ich nicht, das du dir zu viele Hoffnungen machst", knurrte er, während er ihrem ernstem Blick stand hielt.

Langsam zog sie ihre Hand von seinem Oberkörper. Er hatte Recht, sie hätte sich voll und ganz auf Bonnie und ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verlassen. In der Hoffnung, das durch sie schon alles irgendwie gut ausgehen würde. Doch was wäre gewesen wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte, wäre sie ihr dann Wochen- oder vielleicht sogar Monatelang aus dem Weg gegangen?

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was für Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe? Gott ich sollte schon längst überall sein nur nicht hier!", erwiderte sie und wich behutsam einige Schritte zurück.

Seit Alaric sie vor den Ratsmitgliedern geoutet hatte, war es ohnehin schon viel zu gefährlich für die Blondine geworden. Doch jetzt, wo sie die Gewissheit hatte, dass ihr Freund doch überlebt hatte, wollte sie natürlich nicht ohne ihn von hier verschwinden.

„Wir müssen unbedingt von hier verschwinden, noch mal lasse ich dich bestimmt nicht so einfach zurück", sagte sie und schüttelte dabei heftig ihre blonden Locken.

Doch genau das war es, was Klaus ganz bestimmt nicht tun würde. Zumindest nicht ohne seinen über alles geliebten Körper, welcher nur darauf wartete wieder von seinem Besitzer in Beschlag genommen zu werden. Behutsam stieß sich der Hybrid mit beiden Händen von der Mauer ab.

„Du hast recht...aber bevor wir verschwinden können, sollte ich noch etwas mit Bonnie klären", flüsterte er bestimmt, während er Caroline wieder etwas näher an sich zog. Denn nicht nur ihre überaus launische Art und ihre viel zu vielen Fragen, gingen dem Jahrtausende alten Hybrid gehörig auf die Nerven. Er musste irgendetwas tun, um dieses dämliche Frage und Antwort Spiel ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Blitzschnell berührte er ihre blassen Wangen und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja so endlich zum Schweigen bringen.

Irritiert hatte sie Tyler angeblickt, wollte er sie etwa verarschen oder warum dachte er nur die ganze Zeit über an Bonnie?

Schon der Gedanke daran, dass er plötzlich mehr Interesse an der Freundin haben konnte machte sie rasend vor Eifersucht. Schließlich war sie es doch gewesen, welche sich um ihn gekümmert und ihn bei seiner ersten Verwandlung in einen Werwolf unterstützt hatte, und nicht sie. Na toll, er verdankte ihr jetzt sein Leben, aber trotzdem musste er jetzt doch nicht die ganze Zeit nur über sie reden oder?

Da half es auch nichts, dass er sie dabei erneut in den Arm nahm. Das konnte er sich wirklich sparen, genauso wie noch mehr von seinen Erklärungen, in denen immer wieder aufs Neue nur die Rede von Bonnie war. Inzwischen hatte sie davon wirklich genug gehört und wollte es auch nicht mehr. Wenn sie ihm um so vieles wichtiger war sollte er eben mit ihr glücklich werden.

Doch als er urplötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren Mund presste, musste sie grinsen und schlank ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.


	2. Chapter 2 - I want this Witch

_**Chapter 2 – I want this Witch**_

Hastig riss die schöne Rebekah ihre Sachen aus dem Schrank, um diese so schnell wie möglich in ihre Koffer zustopfen. Wieder blieb ihren noch verbliebenen Brüdern und ihr selbst nichts anderes übrig, als die Flucht zu ergreifen. Etwas was sie schon viel zu oft hatten tun müssen, und vor allem war sie es Leid immer wieder aufs Neue vor allem davonlaufen zu müssen. Doch selbst die hübsche Blondine hatte einsehen müssen, dass es hier in Mystic Falls ihrer Heimat einfach nicht mehr sicher genug war.

Außerdem fand sie es auch so schon tragisch genug, welches Schicksal ihren Bruder Nik ereilt hatte. Sie schluckte, warum waren sie nur nicht schon früher geflohen. Ein einigermaßen normales Leben, hätten sie auch genauso gut woanders leben können, solange wie sie nur alle zusammen gewesen wären. Jetzt hingegen war jedoch nur noch Elijah an ihrer Seite, abgesehen von Kol doch dieser war inzwischen bestimmt schon über alle Berge. Dieser Feigling, aber vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn sie für einige Jahre getrennte Wege gingen und darauf warteten, bis sich die Situation wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Bist du soweit...?", erklang plötzlich die Stimme ihres Bruders von der Zimmertür.

Sie nickte kurz, er hatte Recht so langsam sollten sie sich wirklich etwas beeilen. Lange konnte es sicher nicht mehr dauern, bevor der Stadtrat hier auftauchen und sie beide in Gewahrsam nehmen würde.

Besorgt verfolgte dieser hingegen jeden weiteren Schritt seiner jüngeren Schwester. Wieso hing sie nur so an dem ganzen Zeug, wenn sie es doch auch genauso gut hier zurücklassen konnte? Diese ganzen Koffer würden sie doch ohnehin nur auf ihrer Flucht behindern.

„Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, dass du diese ganzen Sachen unbedingt mitnehmen musst...?", fragte er sie, während er sich langsam gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und dabei seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Natürlich musste sie so viel wie möglich ihrer Sachen behalten.

Genervt beobachtete er schließlich kopfschüttelnd, wie sie endlich den letzten ihrer sechs Koffer verschloss. Das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit.

„Ich übernehme das...", erwiderte er und richtete sich auf.

Sofort baute er sich neben Rebekah auf, fest entschlossen das ganze etwas zu beschleunigen.

Na gut von ihr aus, wenn er wollte, dass es schneller ging, dann sollte eben er sich um ihr Gepäck kümmern. Nicht das sie dazu nicht auch selbst in der Lage gewesen wäre.

So wirklich begeistert wirkte die Blondine jedoch nicht, als sie leichtfüßig ein paar Schritte zur Seite trat, damit er ihr Gepäck nach unten tragen konnte. Akribisch verfolgte sie dabei jeden seiner Handgriffe, bis sie das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Eingangstür zusammenzucken ließ. Wutentbrannt rauschte sie aus dem Raum, hinaus auf den Flur wo sie sich soweit wie möglich über das prunkvolle Treppengeländer beugte.

„Was willst du...?", fauchte sie misstrauisch, als sie Tyler Lockwood in der Eingangshalle entdeckte.

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an. Was zum Teufel hatte er hier zu suchen? Egal was auch immer es sein mochte, Rebekah wusste, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern musste. Sie konnte einfach nicht riskieren, dass er ihre Flucht behindern würde. So schnell sie konnte, glitt sie schließlich die Stufen nach unten. Bereit den Hybrid für immer aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Warte...lass ihn los!", erneut zuckte sie beim Klang von Elijah's Stimme zusammen.

Ärgerlich fuhr sie herum, dachte er etwa sie würde nicht allein mit Nik's kleinem Sklaven fertig? Dennoch ließ sie sofort von ihrem gegenüber ab. Allerdings nicht ohne ihm wenigstens noch einen Tritt in seine empfindlichsten Teile zugeben, so das er unsanft auf dem harten Marmorboden landete.

Herausfordernd starrte sie ihn an, so einfach würde er ihr bestimmt nicht entkommen.

Dieser hingegen musste jedoch zugeben, dass er seine jüngere Schwester deutlich unterschätzt hatte. Sie hatte ihn angegriffen ohne dass er darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, er lachte amüsiert auf. Wie sie so vor ihm stand, erinnerte sie ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an Caroline.

„Tyler...?"

Elijah war inzwischen ebenfalls die lange Treppe herunter gekommen, und hatte sich nun zum Schutz zwischen den Eindringling und seine Schwester gestellt. Wenigstens auf einen Teil seiner Geschwister konnte er sich getrost verlassen. Mit einem Mal war der Hybrid wieder auf seinen Beinen und warf seiner blonden Schwester einen verachtenden Blick zu.

„Versuch besser nie wieder mich umzubringen Schwesterchen...", höhnte er, während sich ein gemeines grinsen auf seine Lippen legte. Jetzt war es an ihm Rebekah herausfordernd anzuschauen.

„Nik...?!"

Nur umso misstrauischer geworden, wanderte ihr Blick zunächst zu Elijah hinüber. Dessen Blick nicht minder irritiert zu sein schien, bevor sie ihn schließlich wieder auf Tyler richtete. Er grinste ebenso hinterhältig wie ihr älterer Bruder Niklaus und er drückte sich auch genauso aus wie er. Aber war er es wirklich?

„Wenn du wirklich unser Bruder Niklaus bist...dann verrate uns etwas was außer ihm niemand anderes sonst wissen kann", forderte Elijah ihn schließlich ruhig auf.

Die Blondine nickte zustimmend, wenn es wirklich Nik und nicht Tyler war, würden sie es so vielleicht gleich herausfinden können.

„Ihr wollt etwas hören, was niemand außer mir wissen kann...?", fragte der Hybrid belustigt. Doch der Blick seiner beiden Geschwister verriet ihm, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinten.

„Wie ihr wollt...ich tötete unsere Mutter und gab schließlich Mikael die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Außerdem war ich es, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir seinetwegen nicht mehr auf der Flucht sein müssen", knurrte er, dass musste ihnen doch als Antwort genügen oder nicht.

Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern, so als ob es ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte. Doch es stimmte, er hatte seine eigene Mutter getötet und anschließend nach Beendigung seiner herzlosen Aktion, die ganze Schuld seinem Stiefvater in die Schuhe geschoben. Etwas was er im Lauf der letzten Jahrhunderte nicht eine Sekunde lang bereut hatte, und ihn auch heute noch so kalt ließ, wie am Tag dieser schrecklichen Tat. Im Gegenteil inzwischen sah er sich sogar eher als Held, welcher dafür gesorgt hatte, dass weder er selbst und seine, wenn eigentlich nur Halbgeschwister, nicht mehr in ständiger Sorge vor Mikael leben und vor allem flüchten mussten. Er ganz allein hatte ihn für immer aus dem Weg geräumt.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt mich wenigstens ein bisschen vermisst...", lachte er selbstgefällig und breitete dabei seine Arme aus.

Er musste es sein, doch wie um alles in der Welt war das nur möglich. Erneut warf Rebekah ihrem Bruder Elijah einen fragenden Blick zu. War das alles auch wirklich keine Falle?

Als dieser ihr jedoch kurz zunickte, gab es in ihren Augen kein Halten mehr und überglücklich fiel die Blondine ihrem Halbbruder um den Hals.

„Aber du wurdest doch...und jetzt bist du...wie?". Nichts desto trotz wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es schwirrten ihr einfach zu viele Fragen auf einmal durch den Kopf. Fragen die nur er ihr beantworten konnte.

Klaus allerdings, hatte seinerseits keine Lust auf ein weiteres Frage und Antwort Spielchen mit seinen Geschwistern. Inzwischen hatte er es wirklich mehr als über, den Sohn der Bürgermeisterin spielen zu müssen. Er wollte seinen eigenen Körper zurück und dazu brauchte er Bonnie Bennett.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, beendete er die innige Umarmung mit seiner Halbschwester. Das einzige was er in diesem Moment wirklich gebrauchen konnte, war ein schönes Glas voll Bourbon und nicht noch eine von Rebekahs furchtbaren Umarmungen.

„Schluss mit dieser Gefühlstour...", stieß er dabei zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, bevor er an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Wohnzimmer stapfte. Wo ihn sein Weg als erstes an die Hausbar und somit zu seinem privaten Alkoholvorrat führte.

Außer sich vor Wut, griff er nach einer der Kristallflaschen und goss sich etwas von deren Inhalt in ein Glas.

Nachdenklich hielt er es nach oben und betrachtete die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit darin, bevor er das Glas schließlich doch an seine Lippen führte und sich einen großen Schluck daraus genehmigte.

Immer noch rasend vor Wut, starrte er erneut auf das Glas und schleuderte es schließlich doch in das lodernde Kaminfeuer vor sich. Er brauchte diese verdammte Hexe und zwar sofort.

„Ich glaube du schuldest uns eine Erklärung...", meldete sich da Elijah hinter seinem Bruder zu Wort, welcher soeben in Begleitung von Rebekah ebenfalls den Raum betreten hatte.

„Ihr wollt also eine Erklärung für all das hier?", wiederholte Nik säuerlich und wandte sich ihnen zu.

„Die Erklärung ist, dass ich hier in diesem erbärmlichen Körper feststecke...", grollte er ärgerlich. Als ob sie sich das nicht selbst hätten denken können.

Elijah warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu. „Also wurdest du verflucht oder verzaubert", stellte er dabei fest.

Doch Klaus erwiderte diese Feststellung nur mit einem verächtlichen grinsen.

„Dann hat also Bonnie Bennett etwas damit zu tun nehme ich an", fuhr dieser mit seinen Überlegungen fort.

„Aber wie hast du...?", unterbrach er schließlich seine eigenen Gedanken.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass mein Tod nur der Anfang sein wird...", antwortete Klaus und verschränkte abermals wütend seine Arme vor der Brust. Wobei sein Blick abwechselnd zwischen den Gesichtern seiner beiden Halbgeschwister hin und her wanderte.

„Ihr müsst meinen Körper und sie finden und hier her schaffen", knurrte er schließlich. So einfach würde sie ihm nicht entkommen, zumindest nicht bevor er seinen eigenen Körper endlich wieder zurückerhalten hatte. Was das betraf verließ er sich jedoch voll und ganz auf Rebekah und Elijah. Er selbst würde einfach hier bleiben und mit Ungeduld ihre Rückkehr erwarten. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl mit jeder Sekunde wütender zu werden, welche er in diesem schrecklichen Körper verbrachte.

„Also worauf wartet ihr noch, besorgt mir endlich meinen Körper und vor allem schafft mir diese verdammte Hexe herbei", brüllte er damit sie sich endlich bewegen sollten.

Bis plötzlich Tyler's Handy zu klingeln begann. Genervt warf der Hybrid einen Blick auf das Display.

„Was zur Hölle will diese alte Schlampe denn ausgerechnet jetzt", fluchte er während er den Anruf trotzdem entgegen nahm.

„Hallo...?".

„Tyler...? Gott sei Dank...", drang die ziemlich besorgt klingende Stimme von Elizabeth Forbes an sein Ohr.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ruhig.

Natürlich interessierte sich Nik kein Stück für die Probleme des Sheriffs, doch es amüsierte ihn köstlich, dass selbst sie der Meinung zu sein schien gerade mit dem Freund ihrer Tochter zu sprechen.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du mit meiner Tochter bereits die Stadt verlassen hast... oder das sie wenigstens gerade bei dir ist und es ihr einfach gut geht", fuhr sie indessen aufgeregt fort.

„Es tut mir leid, aber hier bei mir ist sie nicht", antwortete er, während er dabei den Raum verließ, um nebenan ungestört weiter reden zu können.

Na toll. Genervt wickelte Rebekah eine Strähne ihrer blonden Haare um ihren Zeigefinger. Das war doch echt typisch, jedes Mal blieb die Drecksarbeit an ihr und ihren Brüdern hängen. Während Nik wie immer nur tat wozu er gerade Lust hatte. Ärgerlich schaute sie ihm nach, als er einfach so das Zimmer verließ. Wer oder was verdammt noch mal, konnte auf einmal nur um so vieles wichtiger für ihn geworden sein.

„Kümmere du dich ruhig um die Hexe...ich übernehme dann mal den Rest", wandte sie sich schließlich an Elijah.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Klaus derweil von der noch immer völlig aufgelösten Liz wissen.

„Ich kann sie einfach nicht erreichen, deshalb dachte ich sie ist vielleicht bei dir untergetaucht".

Klaus zuckte zusammen, irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade anders als noch kurz zuvor, bevor sich seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen Anruf konzentriert hatte. Trug er eventuell die Schuld an Carolines Verschwinden? Immerhin war er es doch gewesen, mit der sie als wahrscheinlich letzte Person gesprochen hatte. Er wusste nicht genau was es war, ob er sich wirklich schuldig fühlte oder einfach nur so empfand, weil er gerade im Körper ihres Freundes steckte.

„Tyler...? Bist du noch dran...?".

„Ja bin ich...hören sie Liz ich kümmere mich darum. Machen sie sich bitte keine Sorgen mehr okay?", versuchte er sie noch zu beruhigen und legte dann auf.

Er musste sie einfach suchen. Auch wenn sie eine ziemlich nervige Person war, wollte er nicht, dass ihr etwas zustieß.


End file.
